She Beat My High Score
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Shane introduces his band mates to Mitchie and they spend some quality time together. Smitchie! Rated for Shane’s potty mouth.


She Beat My High Score!

Summary: Shane introduces his band mates to Mitchie and they spend some quality time together. Smitchie! Rated for Shane's potty mouth.

* * *

"You're going to fast!" she screamed.

"No I'm not!" I sang.

"We're going to crash!"

"I'm under con-"

BAM! My foot got on a seashell and we toppled over.

"Ow," I said. Mitchie started laughing insanely.

"I told you we were going to crash," she said. She rolled over and put her head on my chest. Her big brown eyes looked at me.

"We didn't crash," I informed her.

"No. You tripped!" she laughed.

"It's not that funny!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and scooted up to kiss me. I put one hand around her waist and the other in her thick hair. This is one of the perks of being a superstar: I can buy an island where no one knows who I am. Then, I can make out with my girlfriend on the beach without the paparazzi taking pictures or some annoying, giggling thirteen-year old asking for an autograph. Really, it's one of the only perks.

"Just for the record, you are a klutz!" she yelled. I gave her "the look." She laughed again, picked up a fistful of sand and threw the sand at me. She got up and ran away.

"Not fair!" I yelled, rubbing the sand out of my eyes. "Interference!" I heard her shriek. I opened my eyes and saw she was sitting down.

"Stupid rock!" she grumbled. I laughed.

"Who's the klutz now?" I asked. I flopped down next to her. Time to get downt o business. "So I was wondering…do you…want to meet my band mates?" I asked her.

"I already met them Shane," she said.

"I know. But I mean, like, meet them, not them while there are thousands of adoring fans around. Fans that are as annoying as, oh I don't know, Tess…" I said, trailing off. She smacked me. "OW!"

"Tess can be annoying, but she's my friend…at least I think she's my friend," Mitchie said. I sighed.

"So do you want to meet them? I mean, they're dorks, but I like them on occasion. And they're flying in this afternoon. So if you want to meet them. If you don't, it's okay. I mean, I can always tell them we're very sick and we can hang out here the rest of the day," I said.

"I'd love to meet your band mates!" she said.

"I was really hoping you were going to say no. I would've wanted to stay here if I were you," I mumbled. She grabbed my hand.

"What time are they coming in?" she asked.

"One o'clock."

"It is now eleven, so we've got a couple hours!" she exclaimed. She sat in my lap, facing me. "Don't worry, we have plenty of time." With that said, she kissed my nose, my forehead, my cheeks, and then my mouth. I put my arms around her again. Oh yeah, there's plenty of time left…

* * *

"They're not coming," I said. It was already two and they still weren't here.

"The flight has probably been delayed," Mitchie said.

"What flight?! We've got a private plane! It doesn't leave without them!" I was worried. I don't want to go solo…oh yeah, and losing them would suck too, I guess. Mitchie squeezed my hand and smiled her huge smile at me. I felt better. I could go solo, no problem.

"Guess who?!" someone yelled from behind. That is obviously Jason.

"We've been over this before! If there is a glass door, window, or nothing in between you and the other person, they can see you!" someone else said. Definitely Nate.

"Stop being so literal! I was joking!" Jason said. He grabbed Nate's arm and ran toward me.

"Oh shit, group hugs!" I groaned. Mitchie laughed and let go of my hand. Jason grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him tightly. I bonked my head against Nate's. My vision started to go fuzzy while Jason cut off my airflow.

"So good, so good. We missed you Shane! It just hasn't been the same," Jason said.

"Shane's only been gone for three days!" Nate reminded him.

"Every second felt like thousands of years!" Jason said. He let go, finally. Breathe Shane, breathe.

"Why are you so late?" I asked.

"My hair took forever to do!" Jason responded. Nate rolled his eyes. I _straighten_ mine and I don't take as long as Jason does!

"Whatever, so hi Mitchie!" Nate said, turning his attention to my girlfriend. I love saying that…Mitchie, my girlfriend…my girlfriend, Mitchie…anyways…

"Hi Nate," she said, giving off her killer smile.

"Hello Mitchie! BTW, thank you for that awesome bird house since someone, I won't say who," Jason started, glaring at me, "refused to make me one!"

"Get over it, please get over it!" Nate moaned. I swear, those two act like a freakin' old married couple.

"So how about some lunch?" I asked.

"Great, I'm starving! What's there to eat around here?" Jason asked. I was already forgiven.

"There's this great hot dog stand a few blocks up," Mitchie suggested. The other two nodded.

"Then let's go," I said.

* * *

"You put ketchup, mustard, relish, pickles, crinkled up chips and mustard on your hot dog?" Mitchie asked Nate incredulously. Uh-oh. Everyone always thinks it's weird that Nate puts that combination of crap on his hot dog…which, when you think about it, a hot dog is also basically crap. Nate nodded.

"So do I! How cool is that!?" Mitchie exclaimed. YES!

"That is way cool! It's nice that someone finally understands my hot dog ways!" Nate said. She nodded and they continued talking about food. I don't remember her putting all that crap on her…oh wait she did. I never noticed because Nate always does it. Aw, look. Mitchie (my girlfriend…Mitchie) is getting along with one of my best friends. I should take a picture. Before I knew it, we were done eating and had nothing to do. Mitchie suggested going to the arcade.

"There are a few games I haven't tried yet, and I wanted to test them out," she said. Jason started smiling. He prides himself on being the king of arcade games. That's how we get away from paparazzi. He distracts them with his awesome Pac-Man skills, and we make a break for it. Although one time Nate and I watched him play, and he's freakin' awesome! Although I've seen Mitchie play…and she's damn good…

"Ooh, how about this one?" Jason asked, faking innocence. Like he'd never played that game before. You know in the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, the character Brian? You know that game he played, Dragon Warrior? Well, that's the game Jason is the best at…don't ask me how I know about the Sisterhood (stupid Effie for losing the pants…I can't believe she lost _the pants_!) Anyway…

"I'm game," Mitchie said. Don't do it Mitchie!

"Alright, so let's go to the directions," Jason said, playing along with his "I've never played this game in my life" thing, running over to the game and putting money in. Jason and Mitchie stood next to each other, reading the directions. Mitchie looked like she was really concentrating, and Jason looked bored.

"You done?" he asked. She nodded, not looking sure of herself. He smiled. Oh, man, this is going to be an easy win for him.

"Let the games begin," Nate whispered. Jason went first. I have to say, he didn't try very hard. He got up to Level Ten, and figured that was as far as he needed to go. Then it was Mitchie's turn.

She beat the game.

"Whoa," was all that came out of Jason's mouth.  
"Are you sure you've never played this before?" Nate asked. She nodded, smiling widely.

"Never in my entire life! I'm hungry again," she said. She skipped off to get more food. The three of us stood side by side, staring at her.

"That was hot," I said. She's amazing. Mitchie Torres is definitely the girl for me.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Nate laughed. I ran off but I didn't get far before I heard:

"She beat my high score!" and some sobbing.

"Shane is one lucky man," I heard Nate say.

"SHE BEAT MY FREAKIN' HIGH SCORE!"

Oh yeah, I think we'll all be getting along just fine!

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you liked it b/c I liked writing it.


End file.
